


***private post; do not read***

by swinchester83



Category: DO NOT READ - Fandom, PRIVATE - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinchester83/pseuds/swinchester83





	***private post; do not read***

This is a conversation between Sam (Wincest) and Dean Winchester.  
Sam (Wincest): mornin' *hands him a cup of coffee*  
Dean Winchester: Thanks. You're such a good little housewife, Sammy.  
Sam (Wincest): *put salt in it instead of sugar* of course.  
Dean Winchester: *slowly takes a sip and tries to not show disgust* Hey, by the way, you got first shower. I gotta clean up the car.  
Sam (Wincest): *smug grin*  
Sam (Wincest): yeah, sure.  
Sam (Wincest): *heads to the shower*  
Dean Winchester: *waits to make sure he's in* *pulls another mysterious packet of itching powder out of nowhere and dumps it in Sam's underwear*  
Sam (Wincest): *wasn't expecting things to escalate to itching powder yet, double checks the hot water before showering*  
Sam (Wincest): *comes out in his towel, dresses in the motel room*  
Dean Winchester: *finished up straightening out the weapons and things in the trunk and heads back in* You done?  
Sam (Wincest): *dressed* yeah. *starts packing*  
Dean Winchester: *jumps in the shower for a quick minute, taking his clothes with him, just in case*  
Sam (Wincest): *starting to itch*  
Dean Winchester: *comes out and gives you a look* Maybe I shouldn't have taken a shower.. Probably got all kinda bugs here...  
Sam (Wincest): bugs?  
Sam (Wincest): *subtly trying to adjust to combat itching*  
Dean Winchester: I dunno, what's with the funky dance you got going on?  
Sam (Wincest): what?  
Dean Winchester: Nothing. Nevermind.  
Sam (Wincest): *scowls* you already stepped it up to itching powder, didn't you  
Dean Winchester: What? Me? Never.  
Dean Winchester: You don't mess with a man's morning ritual, Sam, it just ain't right.  
Sam (Wincest): *sighs* you didn't put it in /all/ my underwear, did you?  
Dean Winchester: Aw, that would've been a great idea.  
Sam (Wincest): well, then I'd be confiscating a pair of yours. *grabs a pair from his own bag, heads to the bathroom and changes*  
Dean Winchester: Whatever, as long as you wash 'em. *mutters* Such a clean freak.  
Sam (Wincest): *comes back out, slings his bag on his shoulder and heads to the car*  
Dean Winchester: *checks the room one last time and heads outside, already checked out, gets in the car*  
Sam (Wincest): *has totally rigged the stereo and the wipers while waiting*  
Dean Winchester: *starts the car and winces when the radio starts blasting* First my coffee, now my baby? How dare you. *fixes everything*  
Sam (Wincest): *laughing*  
Sam (Wincest): dude your face  
Dean Winchester: You better watch your back, Winchester.  
Sam (Wincest): you brought it on yourself, Winchester. itching powder is totally at least a fourth round prank in a prank war.  
Sam (Wincest): you stepped it up, I stepped it up.  
Dean Winchester: *imitating you* I'm Sam and I'm so funny- Listen up, kiddo, you better not fall asleep.  
Sam (Wincest): psh, sure.  
Dean Winchester: Speaking of which, I found a case up in Mass. so that's a couple thousand miles. Might need to stop for the night.  
Sam (Wincest): ....or you could let me drive, for once  
Dean Winchester: You expect me to let you drive when you haven't slept all day?  
Sam (Wincest): ....I slept last night....  
Dean Winchester: Sorry, Sam, my car my rules. We're stopping wherever we end up.  
Sam (Wincest): Whatever. *changes the station to an alt station*  
Dean Winchester: *makes a face* How can you listen to this?  
Sam (Wincest): It's Death Cab For Cutie. Death Cab is classic.  
Dean Winchester: No, Zep is classic. Allman Brothers is classic. This? Ain't even close.  
Sam (Wincest): *sighs, turns it up* Ben Gibbard speaks from the heart, man.  
Dean Winchester: *scoffs but relents* Just once. Just this once. If it turns to crap, I'm never lettin' you touch the stereo again.  
Sam (Wincest): *grins, settles back in his seat*  
Dean Winchester: *pulls out onto the highway, speeding up* You know, I had my day all planned around watching you be uncomfortable.  
Sam (Wincest): ....*frowns* that sounds...  
Dean Winchester: *totally ignoring you, monologuing to myself* I guess it just means I have to find something else now. But then again the radio thing isn't all that original either..  
Sam (Wincest): *rolls his eyes* dude, stop getting predatory about pranks.  
Dean Winchester: I'm not predatory you're predatory. I'm just bored, shut up. We haven't done anything in like, a day.  
Sam (Wincest): ....hey it's not my fault we drove five hundred miles for a case that turned out to be a bunch of hazing teenagers....  
Dean Winchester: It could've totally been legitimate. And if you're such a genius, why didn't you stop me?  
Sam (Wincest): hey, you were pumped to go after a chupacabra man. I've been telling you for years, they aren't real and you wanted to prove me wrong.  
Dean Winchester: Yeah, and I'll get my chance. Some day. Quit tryna ruin all my fun.  
Sam (Wincest): *spends the ride thinking of his next prank*  
Dean Winchester: *really hopes Sam falls asleep, waits for the next few hours*  
Sam (Wincest): *tries to stay awake*  
Dean Winchester: *stops for gas* Yo, grab me some food.  
Sam (Wincest): *just dozed off, starts awake* yeah, sure.  
Sam (Wincest): *gets out, stretches and heads inside*  
Dean Winchester: *pulls off his shoe and his sock and shoves the sock between Sam's side of the seat and the door frame, trying to hide it*  
Sam (Wincest): *comes out, tosses him a bag of combos over the car and then gets in*  
Dean Winchester: *knocks on the window before getting back in* Next pit stop is in five hours. Piss now or forever hold your peace.  
Sam (Wincest): Already did. *rolls his eyes*  
Dean Winchester: Wow, I'm so impressed you used the bathroom. *gets in and starts driving again*  
Sam (Wincest): ....what?  
Sam (Wincest): you know, you're really petulant sometimes  
Dean Winchester: *still mocking you* You know, you really get on my nerves sometimes.  
Sam (Wincest): dick.  
Dean Winchester: That's real mature.  
Sam (Wincest): ughhh *decides that yes, he is going to go through with an overkill prank when they stop for the night*  
Sam (Wincest): *sniff, glances at Dean* dude, did you not change your socks or something?  
Dean Winchester: *scoffs* That's disgusting, Sam, what kind of animal do you think I am?  
Sam (Wincest): dude, the car reeks like feet, did you run a few miles while I was in the gas station?  
Dean Winchester: I'm insulted that you would even imagine I wouldn't take care of my car. *pets the steering wheel* It's alright, Baby, I don't smell anything. Maybe it's Sam's nasty breath.  
Sam (Wincest): Oh my god. *tries to sleep just so he doesn't have to be aware of Dean or the smell*  
Dean Winchester: *already used a sock prank, so he's gotta think of a couple more*  
Sam (Wincest): *falls asleep, mouth slack*  
Dean Winchester: *wishes their bags were in the back, and not in the trunk* *drops a couple pretzels in your shirt instead*  
Sam (Wincest): *scratches because the pretzels tickle*  
Sam (Wincest): *snorts and shifts*  
Dean Winchester: Man, I wish I had some lipstick. *decides he can't do anything when the rest of the laundry is so far away*  
Sam (Wincest): hm? *blinks awake*  
Sam (Wincest): *realizes there is something in his shirt and briefly freaks out until he shakes the pretzels out*  
Sam (Wincest): Dammit.  
Dean Winchester: *laughs a little to himself*  
Sam (Wincest): *crushes the pretzels into Dean's hair, at the risk of a wreck*  
Dean Winchester: *gasps and starts shaking his head* Like you'd ever let me live if I touched your hair.  
Sam (Wincest): * smiles smugly at the crumbs getting spread around the car, clears his throat* so....lipstick huh? you do know lips like yours don't need it, right?  
Dean Winchester: *cringes while wiping crumbs off the seat* What does that even mean?  
Sam (Wincest): *chuckles* don't worry about it, brother.  
Dean Winchester: You'd know all about make up, though, so I guess it's not my fault I wouldn't understand.  
Sam (Wincest): d'aww.  
Sam (Wincest): you know, for someone who brags about their hookups and sexual prowess all the time, you can be naive. really naive.  
Dean Winchester: I can't really hear you over the sound of you never getting laid ever.  
Sam (Wincest): *scoffs*  
Sam (Wincest): just cause I don't feel the need to run my mouth, doesn't mean it isn't happening  
Dean Winchester: I don't need to hear what you do with your mouth, Sam.  
Sam (Wincest): *raises an eyebrow, looks at him*  
Sam (Wincest): *totally just found his next prank*  
Dean Winchester: *keeps driving* Go back to sleep. It's much better when you ain't talkin.  
Sam (Wincest): *low voice* I've done a lot with my mouth, Dean.  
Dean Winchester: *gives you a look* What are you doing?  
Sam (Wincest): *puts his arm along the back of the seat and leans toward him slightly, trying so hard not to crack up* Bet I've done more with my mouth than you ever have. you're pretty vanilla.  
Dean Winchester: *tries to hit him in the face with an elbow* Would you get outta here?  
Sam (Wincest): *cracks up, dodges* Dude, /dude/ your face!  
Dean Winchester: What face? Shut up.  
Sam (Wincest): I've never - *snorts* ha, seen you look so -- *cracks up too hard to be intelligible*  
Dean Winchester: *tries to keep driving, a little begrudgingly and annoyed* You're not that funny.  
Sam (Wincest): I wish I had that on tape. oh, *sighs* man.  
Dean Winchester: Yeah, I bet you wish you had me on tape you little perv. Go away.  
Sam (Wincest): *gives a shocked look and then masks it* psh, as if I could go away if I wanted to.  
Dean Winchester: No, I get it, I'm just too awesome. You don't have to say it.  
Sam (Wincest): heh. yeah. *bunches his jacket and feigns falling asleep again*  
Dean Winchester: *looks over and smacks you lightly a couple times* Heyo Thunder. Any of these motels suitin your fancy?  
Sam (Wincest): *bats his hand away* we're stopping already?  
Dean Winchester: We're already in Kentucky and I've been in this car with you for too long today.  
Sam (Wincest): Just let me drive, I've slept  
Dean Winchester: You're gonna fall asleep while you're driving and we're gonna die and then I'm gonna have to kill you.  
Sam (Wincest): you are so friggin *gets out, grumbling*  
Sam (Wincest): *heads to the office to book the room*  
Dean Winchester: I mean, if you really want to drive that badly... Geez.  
Sam (Wincest): Forget it. *eager to prank*  
Dean Winchester: *waits by the car, grabbing that sock from the seat*  
Sam (Wincest): *comes back* All they've got is singles. some kind of quilter's convention. anyway, we're in 207.  
Dean Winchester: *grumbling something* You get the floor.  
Sam (Wincest): oh come on. I don't kick in my sleep anymore. *pulls his bag from the trunk*  
Dean Winchester: *follows you since you have the keys* That's what you said last time, and do you remember what happened last time?  
Sam (Wincest): *laughs* alright, I'll admit, that might have been on purpose. cause you snore like a friggin elephant seal.  
Dean Winchester: I do not. At least I don't drool on everything.  
Sam (Wincest): *lets them into the room, drops his bag*  
Sam (Wincest): actually, you kinda do.  
Dean Winchester: Yeah, uh huh. Mr wet dreams about Bela. Not even /I/ would hit that.  
Sam (Wincest): *turns around* /what/?  
Dean Winchester: You're a lil freak, man, is "what".  
Sam (Wincest): *smug* told you, you're vanilla.  
Dean Winchester: Just cause I can contain myself doesn't mean I'm vanilla.  
Sam (Wincest): /anyway/. I wanna pick up a six pack. see ya. *heads for the door*  
Dean Winchester: *flops on the bed, waving you out the door* Don't be out past curfew, young man.  
Sam (Wincest): sure thing /old/ man. *leaves*  
Dean Winchester: Dammit.  
Sam (Wincest): *comes back, his next prank prepared*  
Dean Winchester: *snoring into the sheets, totally not snuggling with all the rest of the pillows*  
Sam (Wincest): *puts the beer in the fridge, checks that Dean is really asleep*  
Sam (Wincest): *switches all of Dean's underwear out for cheap granny panties he bought at a pharmacy around the corner*  
Sam (Wincest): *really oversized granny panties*  
Dean Winchester: *rolls over while Sam is working, making a noise, but definitely no where near awake*  
Sam (Wincest): *realizes Dean didn't leave him a single pillow, sighs, grumbles* you're lucky I love you. *bunches his jacket up rather than waking him, gets into bed*  
Dean Winchester: *snorts and splays out slowly as Sam gets in bed*  
Sam (Wincest): *shove him over a little and settles*  
Dean Winchester: *is really restless and keeps moving around, draping an arm across Sam's face a few times*  
Sam (Wincest): really. *shoves him off*  
Dean Winchester: *snores*  
Sam (Wincest): *feigns sleep, starts making increasingly louder moans* .....uhn....Bela...oh, Bela.../ohh/  
Dean Winchester: *startles* Ugh, that's gross, dude. *shuffles away*  
Sam (Wincest): *cracks up* that's what you get for trying to cuddle me  
Sam (Wincest): *rolls onto his stomach*  
Dean Winchester: You're such a little freak. *settles around a pillow again* Don't be doing anymore of that in your sleep.  
Sam (Wincest): *sleepy mumble* I was faking, lighten up.  
Dean Winchester: *a little grumpy from being woken up briefly* Sure, but yer sleepin' next to me now, and I know what effect I have on people.  
Sam (Wincest): oh ho ho look whose cocky  
Dean Winchester: Just tellin the truth. You just can't control yourself around me, I know.  
Sam (Wincest): ....whatever.  
Sam (Wincest): *falls asleep, talks in his sleep*....but the freckles, man, make him look so...*unintelligible*  
Dean Winchester: *listens in while half asleep* Freak. *tries to sleep even with Sam attaching to his leg*  
Sam (Wincest): *sleep talking, rolls closer to his ear* I know, right? asshole with a heart of gold. that's ...*mumbles *....bake him cupcakes.  
Dean Winchester: *whispering to himself* What the hell're you dreaming about now, Sammy..  
Sam (Wincest): *slight smile, sleeps through the night*  
Dean Winchester: *gets up before Sam does, honestly not trying to make that much noise until...* Little fucker. *takes out the underwear and piles them all over Sam, especially his face*  
Sam (Wincest): *starts awake and brushes the underwear away, grins*  
Dean Winchester: Where's my damn clothes?  
Sam (Wincest): right here. *bunches a few pairs up and throws them at him*  
Dean Winchester: *dodges them and grabs onto Sam's ankles, yanking him almost off the bed*  
Sam (Wincest): whoa, ow, /dude/ *scrambling*  
Sam (Wincest): come on, -ow- *struggling* everybody back at that high school in nebraska knew you were into wearing girl's panties  
Dean Winchester: *walks away with a toothbrush* *shouts from the bathroom* Wh- and you bake cupcakes in your sleep apparently!  
Sam (Wincest): ...what? *blinks, has no memory of the dream, shouts back* Ronda Hurley dude. she bragged for weeks.  
Dean Winchester: Drop it.  
Sam (Wincest): *hears his tone, drops it* I'll uh, I'll go get coffee....*gets out of there quick*  
Dean Winchester: *sighs and weakly curses everybody under his breath, waiting for Sam to get back*  
Sam (Wincest): *comes back, got coffee made the way Dean likes it and donuts, sets it on the table*  
Dean Winchester: *eyes the table suspiciously, walks over and sits down*  
Sam (Wincest): *tosses a plastic bag on the bed* there's your shorts. *pulls out his laptop and starts checking the news*  
Dean Winchester: *nods and watches as he clicks away, speculatively eating a small bite of a donut*  
Sam (Wincest): *smiles fondly* don't worry. I didn't inject them with laxatives or anything.  
Dean Winchester: You better not have, or I'll come over there.  
Sam (Wincest): ha, and do what?  
Dean Winchester: And kiss your pretty face- the hell do you think?  
Sam (Wincest): aw shucks, Dean. love you too.  
Dean Winchester: You're such an ass sometimes.  
Sam (Wincest): well look whose talking.  
Dean Winchester: Learn from the best, huh?  
Sam (Wincest): *grins* mhm  
Dean Winchester: *starts devouring the donut, holds up the box* You want one? *'accidentally' spits out powdery crap*  
Sam (Wincest): *snorts* I'm good.  
Sam (Wincest): *shuts his laptop and packs, can't resist throwing a pair of panties at Dean*  
Dean Winchester: *swats them at the floor* What're the cleaning ladies gonna think of this mess?  
Sam (Wincest): grandma orgy.  
Dean Winchester: *shudders*  
Sam (Wincest): *shudders too*  
Dean Winchester: Best way to start off the morning.. Now, are you gonna bug me about driving today?  
Sam (Wincest): whatever your plan is *sighs, shoulders his bag*  
Dean Winchester: *twirls the keys on the table* I guess you could maybe drive for a little.  
Sam (Wincest): who are you and what have you done with my brother?  
Dean Winchester: Take it or leave it man *glances at the coffee*  
Sam (Wincest): one sure, two creamers, like you like it. *takes the keys*  
Dean Winchester: *gets in the car, sipping appreciatively*  
Sam (Wincest): *turns on a station with his music, drives*  
Dean Winchester: Shoulda said owner picks the music.  
Sam (Wincest): *chuckles* oh, come on. NPR morning showcase. Iron and Wine. one of the greats.  
Dean Winchester: Blah blah blah  
Dean Winchester: Super cool, man.  
Sam (Wincest): You need to wake up to the fact that good music was made after 1989  
Dean Winchester: I'll forever combat the fact. Rather, the lies.  
Sam (Wincest): yeah, sure. *totally has driving habits that annoy Dean*  
Dean Winchester: *tries so hard to ignore everything, for the sake of being civil*  
Sam (Wincest): dude, loosen up. what's got you so tense?  
Dean Winchester: You're gonna hurt her brakes if you keep stopping every two seconds.  
Sam (Wincest): *sighs* I'll be more gentle with your baby, sorry.  
Sam (Wincest): you know, I'd be a better driver if you let me drive sometime.  
Dean Winchester: Or I could just drive my own car.  
Sam (Wincest): *ignores him, sings with the radio* "In our days we will say . What our ghosts will say...We gave the world what it saw fit. And what'd we get?. Like stubborn boys" *glances at Dean* "with big green eyes . We'll see everything.."  
Dean Winchester: *glances back at Sam, raising an eyebrow*  
Sam (Wincest): *keeps singing and humming along, doesn't see the look*  
Dean Winchester: *shrugs to himself* Not quite Crazy Train but whatever.  
Sam (Wincest): *cracks a smile, turns on Dean's mixtape when the talk show comes on*  
Dean Winchester: There we go. *nods along, reading a sign for Pennsylvania*  
Sam (Wincest): *pulls over at a gas station, jokes* gonna grab me something to eat?  
Dean Winchester: *scoffs, kidding* I'll grab myself something.  
Sam (Wincest): whatever. *gets out and gasses the car up*  
Dean Winchester: *sighs, gets out and grabs some chips and some drinks, and settles back in his seat*  
Sam (Wincest): *keeps humming to himself while he fills the tank, softly sings aloud briefly* ....Like stubborn boys with bright green eyes...  
Dean Winchester: *perks his ears up, listening in, mentally adding it to the list of weird stuff containing 'cupcakes'*  
Sam (Wincest): *goes in to pay, comes back out and drives* Dude, don't you /ever/ get sick of Zep II?  
Dean Winchester: Never. *shoves you* it's time to ramble ooon.  
Sam (Wincest): *chuckles*  
Sam (Wincest): Hey, what was that about cupcakes earlier?  
Dean Winchester: I dunno, it was your dream.  
Sam (Wincest): *gives him a skeptical glance* you were rooting around in my dream?  
Dean Winchester: You talk in your sleep. Among other things.  
Sam (Wincest): what'd I say? *worried*  
Dean Winchester: Freckles, baking cupcakes. I don't really know it was like 4am.  
Sam (Wincest): *blushes slightly* oh.  
Sam (Wincest): *so glad freckles were Dean's only feature mentioned*  
Dean Winchester: At least it was girly as usual.  
Sam (Wincest): *smacks the back of his head*  
Dean Winchester: Hey! *smacks you back*  
Sam (Wincest): asshole. *smack*  
Dean Winchester: *resists smacking around the driver*  
Sam (Wincest): *mumbles* Forget baking you cupcakes.  
Dean Winchester: It'd suit your sweet personality. Or make your inner housewife happy.  
Sam (Wincest): *louder* So. Ronda Hurley.  
Dean Winchester: What's up with your obsession with me in panties?  
Sam (Wincest): ....*blushes, speechless*  
Sam (Wincest): w-what's your obsession with my mouth?  
Dean Winchester: I don't have an obsession. You never close it.  
Sam (Wincest): ....*wishes he had come backs that good* whatever.  
Sam (Wincest): *silent for a long while*  
Dean Winchester: *nods off, his head hitting the window over the bumps*  
Sam (Wincest): *finally hit Mass late that night, smacks his arm* Heyo Thunder.  
Dean Winchester: *grunts and waves an arm out at you*  
Sam (Wincest): *smiles, gets out to book a room*  
Dean Winchester: *continues sleeping for a little bit longer*  
Sam (Wincest): *carries the bags into the room that only has one bed, taps the window* rise and shine princess.  
Dean Winchester: *opens the door quick, trying to hit you with it*  
Sam (Wincest): ow, the fuck, man?  
Sam (Wincest): *walks back to the room, rubbing his hip*  
Dean Winchester: *makes some unintelligible noises, trudging behind you*  
Sam (Wincest): *goes in, changes into an old tshirt and sweat pants and gets into bed*  
Dean Winchester: *blinks at the bed but falls halfway on it anyway*  
Sam (Wincest): *makes sure he gets his fair share of pillows this time*  
Dean Winchester: *passes out immediately, limbs hanging everywhere*  
Sam (Wincest): *cuddles closer under Dean's arm in his sleep, murmurs* love my stubborn boy  
Dean Winchester: *just barely curls a hand around Sam's shirt, jerking back*  
Sam (Wincest): *stirs, scratches his nose*  
Dean Winchester: *making panicky noises, and twitching*  
Sam (Wincest): *wakes* Dean?  
Dean Winchester: *keeps going, gripping a little tighter*  
Sam (Wincest): *breaks all rules and holds him close, rubs his back and murmurs like Dean did for him when they were kid* I got you, kiddo. Nothing's getting in here tonight.  
Dean Winchester: *whines quietly, still freaking out, even still*  
Sam (Wincest): Dean, wake up *close to his ear* it's not real. you're safe with me, you're not in hell, I promise.  
Dean Winchester: *jerks awake, panting and shifting to see what's touching him*  
Sam (Wincest): hey, calm down, its me, its me, *pulls back*  
Dean Winchester: *gulps hard, trying to pretend nothing was happening*  
Sam (Wincest): ...you haven't had one of those in a while *worried*  
Dean Winchester: *nods* It was so much worse.  
Sam (Wincest): ....*looks grieved*...c'mere.  
Dean Winchester: *shuffles in close, balling up*  
Sam (Wincest): *would totally deny that he's spooning Dean, but he's spooning Dean*  
Sam (Wincest): *threads their fingers together* you're never going back there. I promise.  
Dean Winchester: *loses it a little when Sam touches his hand* Wasn't just me.  
Sam (Wincest): what?  
Dean Winchester: You. And everything bad in the world to watch.  
Sam (Wincest): ....  
Dean Winchester: Up on the racks. But you didn't torture anybody. Just had to take it.  
Sam (Wincest): ....  
Dean Winchester: From me.  
Sam (Wincest): *rest his head to Dean's back to hear his heart beat* I love you.  
Dean Winchester: *might not even deny crying at this point, squeezes Sam's hand tight, nodding*  
Sam (Wincest): *knows he shouldn't bring up the crying* That wasn't you. it was forced on you and it's not who you are.  
Dean Winchester: You looked too innocent, Sam. Shouldn'ta been there.  
Sam (Wincest): 'm not innocent. you know that.  
Dean Winchester: You were just a kid. And then you grew up. Just kept taking it over and over for all those years.  
Sam (Wincest): shh....it was a dream.  
Dean Winchester: *shakes his head not entirely believing it*  
Sam (Wincest): turn over and look at me.  
Dean Winchester: *rolls over slowly, but can't look at him*  
Sam (Wincest): *wipes the tears from his eyes, cups his cheek* You've never hurt me. you never will. *rests his forehead to Dean's*  
Dean Winchester: *shakes his head again, trying to bury himself in Sam, even if he's scared of hurting him*  
Sam (Wincest): *holds him, completely tangled together*  
Dean Winchester: I don'ever want to sleep again.  
Sam (Wincest): okay. *resists the urge to kiss him*  
Dean Winchester: Please. Don't let me fall asleep, please.  
Sam (Wincest): okay. *talking to keep him awake* remember that time I jumped off the shed?  
Dean Winchester: *sniffles* Cause you wanted to prove Superman was better than Batman?  
Sam (Wincest): mhm.  
Sam (Wincest): and who got me to the hospital afterward?  
Dean Winchester: Me. Stupid. *pulls a leg around one of yours*  
Sam (Wincest): mhm. *cards his fingers through his hair* and who made me breakfast every morning until I was fifteen?  
Dean Winchester: *shifting around, trying to get impossibly closer* I raised you, s'what I did.  
Sam (Wincest): you did. bandaged every skinned knee. read me the entirety of lord of the rings like, three times. *nuzzles*  
Dean Winchester: Even when you wanted to Harry Potter. So much better.  
Dean Winchester: Read*  
Sam (Wincest): *hums a laugh* that's us, okay? bitching in the car and throwing pretzels at each other? that's us. not that dream  
Dean Winchester: Hm. M'sorry, Sammy.  
Sam (Wincest): don't you dare apologize.  
Dean Winchester: Uh, sorry?  
Sam (Wincest): *sighs*  
Dean Winchester: *finally looks up at you*  
Sam (Wincest): *all his walls are down, staring back*  
Dean Winchester: *scanning over his face, pausing a few times to stare closer at his lips, possibly accidentally*  
Sam (Wincest): *quiet* I'd kiss back.  
Dean Winchester: *tugs on your sleeve, a little unsure, considering what he caused in the dream*  
Dean Winchester: his* sleeve ((sorry))  
Sam (Wincest): *on the verge of tearing up* Dean, kiss me.  
Dean Winchester: Okay *tips his head up and lightly presses their lips together*  
Sam (Wincest): *kisses back, fingers in his hair*  
Dean Winchester: *pulls his head in closer, trying to get everything closer*  
Sam (Wincest): *keeps kissing, gently rubs his neck*  
Dean Winchester: *pushes his chin back lightly with his thumb, just to make a few choked breaths*  
Sam (Wincest): shh, it's okay, its okay. *rubs his back*  
Dean Winchester: *nods very slightly, thanking God and everybody else he has Sam* I love you, too, Sammy. Always will.  
Sam (Wincest): *hugs him tight, tears up*  
Dean Winchester: *sighs, wishing he could hide with Sam forever*  
Sam (Wincest): *quiet* 'm gonna call in someone else tomorrow. we're not taking this case.  
Dean Winchester: *nods* Alright.  
Sam (Wincest): *trails kisses on his jaw*  
Dean Winchester: *smiles just a little bit, turning his head*  
Sam (Wincest): *starts to kiss and suck at his neck*  
Dean Winchester: *raises an eyebrow, still smiling* hey, Sam  
Sam (Wincest): hm? *kissing*  
Dean Winchester: What's up? *reaches over and runs a hand over Sam's warm lower back*  
Sam (Wincest): huh. well aren't you casual? *shivers*  
Dean Winchester: This doesn't happen everyday, what do you want me to do?  
Sam (Wincest): *pulls back, tries to read him* you okay?  
Sam (Wincest): you wanna stop?  
Dean Winchester: No, no, I'm fine. I'm just saying. It's different.  
Sam (Wincest): ....you should know....it's always been there.  
Dean Winchester: Yeah. I know. Remember who raised you for most a'your life. Watched you every day. *pushes back some hair* Made sure you grew up right.  
Sam (Wincest): *leans into his touch* and saved my ass a thousand times.  
Dean Winchester: Course. But that's cause you're a klutz.  
Sam (Wincest): psh, sure.  
Dean Winchester: It's the truth. Like a baby giraffe.  
Sam (Wincest): *smacks his arm, checks the clock and starts to get up*  
Dean Winchester: *tugs his shirt again* You gonna call somebody and come back?  
Sam (Wincest): ....*was trying to keep things from going to far, turns and looks at his expression*...yeah...of course.  
Dean Winchester: I'd stay here all day if we had to.  
Sam (Wincest): *blushes*...if that's what you want.  
Dean Winchester: A'course it is.  
Sam (Wincest): *blushes more* okay.  
Sam (Wincest): *grabs his phone, nearly walks out without shoes because he's so flustered*  
Dean Winchester: *stretches and calls* hurry it up  
Sam (Wincest): *pulls on his shoes and jacket*  
Sam (Wincest): y-yeah. *leaves, takes way too long to come back*  
Dean Winchester: *rolls over a starts to fall asleep again*  
Sam (Wincest): *still hasn't come back*  
Dean Winchester: *checks the clock and grumbles, sitting up and rooting around for his phone, calling Sam*  
Sam (Wincest): yeah?  
Dean Winchester: *makes a face* What's up?  
Sam (Wincest): ...on my way back.  
Dean Winchester: Cool. *tosses the phone at his bag*  
Sam (Wincest): *rolls his eyes, walks in a couple minutes later*  
Dean Winchester: *walks out of the bathroom* Did you find anybody?  
Sam (Wincest): yeah.  
Sam (Wincest): *totally shy all of a sudden* picked up some things too.  
Dean Winchester: *tips his head at whatever he's got* Like what?  
Sam (Wincest): *blushes, pulls out condoms and lube, shrugs slightly*  
Dean Winchester: *has to look a little closer at first and then starts chuckling* A little eager, huh?  
Sam (Wincest): figured it was something to have on hand. *totally embarrassed tosses the bag on the dresser*  
Dean Winchester: *walks past Sam, totally not smacking his ass as he passes* All in due time, kiddo *looks for a fresh shirt in his duffle*  
Sam (Wincest): *jumps and totally does not make a squeaking noise*  
Dean Winchester: *hums happily*  
Sam (Wincest): ....*really doesn't know what to do, heads to the shower*  
Dean Winchester: Hold on *pauses, dropping his clothes back in the bag* Why are we cleaning up before?  
Dean Winchester: Or are you more a shower kind of guy?  
Sam (Wincest): ...*freezes and doesn't know what to say*  
Dean Winchester: You've never been so quiet in your life.  
Sam (Wincest): I uh...*swallows* I thought maybe you'd uh...decided to put all that off for later...?  
Dean Winchester: Who bought the condoms again?  
Sam (Wincest): yeah, but you got up and changed your shirt...  
Dean Winchester: I was going to, haven't yet.  
Sam (Wincest): w-well yeah...  
Dean Winchester: So, the question is, what can I do to make your stay more comfortable?  
Sam (Wincest): *nervous laugh* sorry, man.  
Sam (Wincest): *rubs the back of his neck, staring down and blushing*  
Dean Winchester: I mean, you're obviously weirded out. So what can I do?  
Sam (Wincest): 'm not weirded out...lets just...lets just start over and see what happens?  
Dean Winchester: Start over from where?  
Sam (Wincest): ...I'd kiss back. *slight smile*  
Dean Winchester: *smirks* So I guess I gotta kiss you then? *closes the distance, raising an eyebrow expectantly*  
Sam (Wincest): uh huh.  
Dean Winchester: *kisses hard and pulls him in tight*  
Sam (Wincest): *kisses back, melting in his arms*  
Dean Winchester: *resisting grabbing his ass again*  
Sam (Wincest): *grabs his ass, pushes him toward the bed*  
Dean Winchester: *hums a laugh, sits down, pulling him over him*  
Sam (Wincest): *stands between his legs, leaning down to kiss him*  
Dean Winchester: *tries to push his hair out of their eyes*  
Sam (Wincest): *laughs against his lips* want me to tie it back?  
Dean Winchester: *pushes his hair into a bunch* I think you'd look great.  
Sam (Wincest): *shakes his head, pushes him onto the bed and moves over him*  
Dean Winchester: *lays back and watches Sam crawling over him*  
Sam (Wincest): *shrugs his shirt off, drops it on dean's head*  
Dean Winchester: Asshole. *tosses it off and shimmies out of his pants*  
Sam (Wincest): well now look whose eager? *grins*  
Dean Winchester: *pulls a leg up between his legs* I'll get ya.  
Sam (Wincest): *leans down, rucks Dean's shirt up and kisses the soft of his stomach*  
Dean Winchester: *smiles and pets his hair softly* When's the last time you shaved? It itches.  
Sam (Wincest): mm...I was worried you'd rig my shaving kit with a prank. *pulls Dean's shirt off*  
Dean Winchester: Good idea. I like it better like this anyway.  
Sam (Wincest): *grins* I'll keep that in mind.  
Sam (Wincest): so...*Clears his throat* how do you wanna do this?  
Dean Winchester: i might be the oldest but that doesn't always mean I need the top bunk. But it's totally up to you.  
Sam (Wincest): ...*raises his eyebrows* have you uh, been on the bottom bunk before?  
Dean Winchester: I tested the waters a few times, sure. I mean, for gods sake, Sam, I wore panties.  
Sam (Wincest): *grins* yeah, yeah. alright.  
Sam (Wincest): *kicks off his sweats, settles on Dean, looking up at him* tell you what.  
Dean Winchester: Mhm?  
Sam (Wincest): 'm gonna blow you...and open you up really slow....  
Dean Winchester: *his breathe definitely doesn't catch at that*  
Sam (Wincest): and you're gonna come really hard.  
Sam (Wincest): and then I'm gonna fuck you real good, and you're gonna come again.  
Dean Winchester: Ha-holy shit, you sure?  
Sam (Wincest): mhm.  
Sam (Wincest): and then...I'm gonna make you come a third time. *wink*  
Dean Winchester: I don't know if I've got it in me, Sam. But by all means, go crazy.  
Sam (Wincest): *leans up and kisses him*  
Dean Winchester: *kisses him hard just to savor it real quick*  
Sam (Wincest): mmm *sucks at his tongue*  
Sam (Wincest): *grinds his hips down*  
Dean Winchester: *gasps, because hello this is Sam??, and meets his grinding with his own*  
Sam (Wincest): *sucks at his lip a bit and then trails kisses from his neck to his hips, leaving a few hickeys*  
Dean Winchester: *feels a little dizzy, grabs at Sam, kneading his ass*  
Sam (Wincest): *leans up into his touch and then grinds down again*  
Dean Winchester: *sputters out a moan, tugging Sam down even mlre  
Dean Winchester: more*  
Sam (Wincest): *pulls away, pulls Dean to the end of the bed so his legs are hanging off and kneels, kisses and bites at his thighs*  
Dean Winchester: *his leg twitches slightly*  
Sam (Wincest): *licks at sucks at his balls, perineum, everywhere but his dick*  
Dean Winchester: *white knuckles the blanket* Jesus, Sam, cut it out  
Sam (Wincest): you sure *sucks* you want *licks* me to stop?  
Dean Winchester: *can barely even look at him, trying to regulate his breathing*  
Sam (Wincest): *sucks him down and pulls up slow*  
Dean Winchester: *punches out a deep groan, refuses to look down*  
Sam (Wincest): *watching for his reaction whenever he pulls up, swirls his tongue and bobs his head*  
Dean Winchester: *tries to not act like a teenager but his dick decides his hips need to push forward*  
Sam (Wincest): *chokes a little but thrilled with the reaction, adjusts so Dean can thrust into his mouth*  
Dean Winchester: *notices Sam's movements* you sure?  
Sam (Wincest): *grabs his ass and pushes up encouragingly*  
Dean Winchester: Christ, you're gonna kill me *thrusts up slowly at first, trying to stay calm and steady*  
Sam (Wincest): *moans, holding tight to his hip*  
Dean Winchester: Shit, you actually like this?  
Sam (Wincest): *moans in answer*  
Dean Winchester: Damn, okay. Did you wanna start that other thing now or after?  
Sam (Wincest): *forces his hips down, pulls off with a pop* you always ask this many questions when you fuck?  
Dean Winchester: I'm usually not about to get fucked by my little brother.  
Sam (Wincest): *gives him a look*  
Dean Winchester: *smiles his classic shithead smile*  
Sam (Wincest): you done being a jerk?  
Sam (Wincest): cause I'm pretty sure you're about to be my bitch.  
Dean Winchester: *laughs, totally impressed* Well, alright, Sammy, show me what you got.  
Sam (Wincest): *rolls his eyes, gets up and gets the lube and condoms*  
Dean Winchester: *eyes his movements with a smirk*  
Sam (Wincest): *rolls on the condom, might be showing off what he's packing*  
Dean Winchester: *watches, but so not staring* Still the little brother.  
Sam (Wincest): *raises an eyebrow* dude, I deep throated you in one go.  
Dean Winchester: Shaddup.  
Dean Winchester: Maybe that just makes you a--  
Sam (Wincest): *comes over and strokes him hard a few times*  
Sam (Wincest): *kneels down again and starts to work him open, watching his face*  
Dean Winchester: *makes a weird face*  
Sam (Wincest): ...you /have/ been fingered before, right?  
Dean Winchester: *wriggles around a little* Like I said, tested the waters, but not in a while.  
Sam (Wincest): ...*rolls his eyes, hits his sweet spot*  
Dean Winchester: *punches the bed, moaning*  
Sam (Wincest): yeah, you've never had it done right like this, huh? *works another finger in*  
Dean Winchester: Where'd you even learn this?  
Sam (Wincest): ....*starts to suck at his tip, hitting his sweet spot over and over*  
Dean Winchester: *starts panting a bit, trying not to thrust up too much*  
Sam (Wincest): *sucks him down, swirling his tongue and thrusting harder*  
Dean Winchester: Motherf-- *trying to hold on just a little longer* Fuck  
Sam (Wincest): *works in a third finger, then deep throats and swallows around him*  
Dean Winchester: Holy shit, Sam, I don't know about that *wills himself to relax a little more*  
Sam (Wincest): *pulls up and sucks at his tip, eyeing him*  
Dean Winchester: Fuck, I'm gonna come *accidentally looks down to check out what Sam's doing*  
Sam (Wincest): *classes smug smile in his eyes, hair mussed and mouth stretched around him*  
Dean Winchester: *comes, hoping Sam doesn't mind he's basically trying to shoot down his throat*  
Sam (Wincest): *swallows, sucks gently through his aftershocks*  
Dean Winchester: Are you fucking kidding? *twitches up*  
Sam (Wincest): *sucks him soft and pulls off with a pop, rasps* dude, that took /forever/ I can't believe you have that much stamina,  
Dean Winchester: Got a lotta practice, you know?  
Sam (Wincest): psh, or you've been hoodooing your dick. *pulls his fingers out and adds more lube, crawls onto the bed*  
Dean Winchester: Likely possibility. And maybe you been hoodooing your mouth and fingers and everything else.  
Sam (Wincest): *grins, blushes a little*  
Sam (Wincest): *leans up to kiss him, pushes his fingers in again*  
Dean Winchester: *gasps against his mouth, shaking a bit* Can't believe you're gonna fuck me  
Sam (Wincest): me either.  
Sam (Wincest): *pumping and scissoring his fingers*  
Dean Winchester: Not that I'm doubting you, cause holy /fuck/  
Sam (Wincest): *kisses at his neck* mm mhm  
Dean Winchester: *runs a hand down Sam's arm and chest and whatever* You need any help down there?  
Sam (Wincest): *pulls his fingers out, moves over him and pushes his thighs up*  
Sam (Wincest): I think I'm good *wink*  
Dean Winchester: Hold on *pulls a pillow under my head and smiles like a dick again* Might want to really enjoy it this time  
Sam (Wincest): jerk.  
Dean Winchester: Uh, bitch  
Sam (Wincest): *teases his entrance with his cock*  
Sam (Wincest): I'll be your bitch some other morning  
Dean Winchester: *circles his hips* Well?  
Dean Winchester: We're all waitin, Sammy boy.  
Sam (Wincest): *leans down and kisses him deeply*  
Dean Winchester: *kisses back* sappy son of a bitch  
Sam (Wincest): *pushes in slow, moans against his throat*  
Dean Winchester: *moans, trying to be louder than him, absolutely loving the breath against his skin*  
Sam (Wincest): *pushes deeper, trying to be careful* f-fuck Dean, you feel so good  
Dean Winchester: *hooks his ankles behind Sam's back and pushes him with his feet* Not too bad yourself  
Sam (Wincest): *thrusts until they are flush against each other, stares down at his face a little stunned*  
Dean Winchester: *moans hard and long, staring up at him, his jaw slack*  
Sam (Wincest): *shuts his eyes and rolls his hips, hair falling in his face*  
Dean Winchester: *gasps, reaching up to hold the hair out of his face so he can see him*  
Sam (Wincest): *nuzzles into his hand, slow deep thrusts*  
Dean Winchester: *runs a thumb over his cheek* I hate to speed things up but fuck, Sam, please  
Sam (Wincest): *thrusts harder, breathing heavy and making little 'uhn' noises*  
Dean Winchester: Christ, I can't believe I'm getting hard again *pushing him harder with his legs*  
Sam (Wincest): *pushes his ass up a little more and then wraps his arms around him, holding him close and fucking harder*  
Sam (Wincest): nmm, ah, /Dean/ *shuts his eyes tight*  
Dean Winchester: *shakes from everything happening all at once, panting* Can't, I can't do it  
Sam (Wincest): *turns his head and kisses at his cheek and neck* what's wrong, nm, baby?  
Dean Winchester: *scrunches his face up* Too good  
Sam (Wincest): *whimpers in response* oohh *reaches to squeeze him, rubbing his thumb over his tip*  
Dean Winchester: /Sam/ *somehow manages to come hard again within that short time span*  
Sam (Wincest): *feels him clench around him, makes a choked noise in his throat* h-holy --- *comes* ohh  
Dean Winchester: *whines when he sort of feels Sam come inside him* Dude *pants* you're in my ass  
Sam (Wincest): *weakly thrusts through his aftershocks* mm....*goes boneless, panting*  
Dean Winchester: *wraps his legs around him tight* Don't pull out  
Sam (Wincest): *weakly, against his throat* love you too.  
Dean Winchester: *rubs his back, squeezing his shoulders*  
Sam (Wincest): *kisses him lazily once he can raise his head*  
Dean Winchester: *smiles and kisses him, dazed*  
Sam (Wincest): *pulls out and rolls off, content sigh*  
Dean Winchester: *whines, feeling really weird down there*  
Sam (Wincest): *looks over* you hurting?  
Dean Winchester: We'll see when I try to get up. Tomorrow.  
Sam (Wincest): Dean. *sits up a little* how bad is it?  
Dean Winchester: I haven't gotten fucked in years, and shit you're a little bigger than I expected.  
Sam (Wincest): *lays back, relieved*  
Sam (Wincest): c'mere *holds his arm out*  
Dean Winchester: Gladly *rolls over, grimacing barely*  
Sam (Wincest): *spoons him, running his hand over his chest*  
Dean Winchester: If you try an sneak back in there while my back is turned...  
Sam (Wincest): *hums a laugh*  
Sam (Wincest): I told you, you're gonna come three times today. at least. *kisses at his neck*  
Dean Winchester: That was only twice and I think I might've gotten high off it  
Sam (Wincest): mmm *getting sleepy*  
Dean Winchester: I hear you yawning back there. Typical.  
Sam (Wincest): give me a minute. jesus.  
Dean Winchester: Whatever, Sam  
Sam (Wincest): Dean.  
Dean Winchester: What..?  
Sam (Wincest): shh.  
Dean Winchester: *hums*


End file.
